I Never Knew
by AdeWCUTMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger has an unknown mysterious family history. She is curious and wants to know more. A secret may be revealed, but will this change the way others view her? And, will she find unexpected love on the way? Please read and review to help us along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for the plot.**

**A/N This is a joint account, just to let you guys know! If it is possible, could you please leave a review? =)**

**AdeW_CUT_Malfoy**

_The Last Day of Summer_

"Sorry Ginny, I was just thinking about how your family history was so interesting. So I wondered why my parents never told me mine. Also, I was wondering who the Head boy and Head girl would be," mumbled Hermione whilst continuing to think.****

'Ginny, Hermione, dinner is ready!' yelled Mrs Weasley from the filthy kitchen.****

'Coming!' they yelled back in unison. They looked at each other and started burst out laughing whilst running into the Burrow.****

'What are you two laughing at?' asked Harry..****

'Nothing,' Ginny said, stifling a laugh.****

"Come on, tuck in,' said Mrs Weasley. Before she could even finish the sentence, Ron immediately dug into his food as he always did.

The next morning, they all woke up early to board the train at Kings Cross Station back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**  
**to Kings Cross

"Mum, Dad!' Hermione ran over to her parents as they were meeting her at the station.****

'Can I ask you a question, mum?'

'Sure,' Mrs Granger replied.****

'I was wondering, why you didn't ever tell me our family history?'****

'Well, you see, we've never known the history before your grandparents. It's all been a mystery.'****

'Oh, ok. Thanks anyway,' Hermione replied disappointedly.

****The Golden Trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione alongside with Ginny boarded the train and bustled along the corridors to find an empty compartment.****

When they settled down, Hermione suddenly remembered something.****

"Ron, we have to get to the prefects compartment! I nearly forgot!'****

'Ugh, do we have to?' groaned Ron.****

'Of course we do, we have a responsibility to uphold.'****

'Fine, but we come straight back here afterwards.' Hermione waved her hand, not caring about what he said as they made their way towards the prefect's compartment.

When they got there, they got the shock of their lives.****

'Malfoy?! You're the Slytherin prefect?' squeaked Ron.****

'Well, I was the obvious choice,' He replied smugly with the infamous Malfoy smirk.****

'I just want to wipe the smirk of his face,' growled Ron.

'Self-control, do you want us to get points deducted before we even get to Hogwarts?' Hermione, the perfect rule follower replied.

Before Ron could reply, the Heads, Angelina and Roger stepped into the compartment staring daggers at each other. The whole compartment suddenly went silent in the tense and awkward space. Somehow, Roger and Angelina didn't realise that the prefects were staring at them as they continued to stare daggers. After a few more moments, Malfoy cleared his throats to let them know that there were others in the compartment.

'Oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry,' stammered Angelina.****

'Not a problem at all,' sniggered Malfoy.****

'So, we will explain to you what your responsibilities are as prefects,' continued Angelina.****

A/N Sorry it's a bit of a boring chapter. We just needed it to give the story a starting point so we can continue the story. We'll try our best to make the other chapters more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.**

**A/N Pleas review!**

_The Feast and The Start of New Classes_

Ron and Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table to catch up with their friends as they had been held up by a prefect's duties lecture. The moment they settled down, Professor McGonagall entered, holding a scroll parchment with all the first year's names and the old and frayed sorting hat placing the hat on the stool. The first years were trailing behind her with fearful and nervous faces.

The sorting went by with Hermione noticing, she was too deep in her thoughts. It was when Ginny waved her hands a millimetre away from her nose did she realise that the feast had started. She took as much food as she could eat whilst reminiscing her summer with her Gryffindor roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. When they started talking about makeup, Hermione turned to her best friends. Unfortunately, they were talking about Quidditch, so she tried to concentrate on eating her food but finished quickly and was soon drowned into her own thoughts.

When all the plates in the Great Hall were cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence immediately swept over the hall.

"Welcome, first years! And welcome back, to all of your older students! I have a few announcements to make; all first years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. The rest of you should know, turning to look pointedly at the 'Trio'. All Weasley Wheezes Products are band as requested by Mr. Filch, check for other items from a list on the Caretakers office door please. Also, this year we have decided to give an opportunity to all sixth years to try out new subjects. You will know what they are tomorrow. Now chop, chop as muggles say and get back to your dorms!"

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and went down to the Great Hall with a book. On her way down whilst reading at the same time, she crashed into a tall person.

"Oh! I'm so sor..." Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring down at her with a sneer on his face.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Draco said with a ridiculously pompous voice.

"You're the one to talk, insufferable, stuck up, self-centered ferret!" Hermione turned on her heel and was about to storm away quickly when Draco grabbed her arm. He dragged her into a hidden alcove and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that stubborn know-it-all Gryffindork." Draco remarked. He had begun to admire Hermione ever since she punched him in third year, but he didn't want to appear weak.

"Then what about you? You're a slimy Slytherin git you know that?" Hermione shot back then turned around once more and quickly ran away before Draco could react.

Hermione was about to leave the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall gave her, her schedule. She glanced down at it and saw that she had the new classes first today. There were a few of the new classes to choose from. They were a charms creation class, potions creation class and legillimency.

Hermione chose the charms creations class and hurried towards the charms classroom. There, she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a three-seater table. She walked over and sat down at the remaining seat.

"Hi Hermione! Who do you think will be the professor?" asked Ron.

"I bet its Flitwick."

"Yeah! Me too..." Harry trailed off as Dumbledore entered and the whole class went silent. Professor Dumbledore began to speak as the students turned their attention

"Welcome everyone! You may not have expected me to be your teacher. But here I am! So let's get down to work now.'

It was a boring lesson compared to the lesson they would have for the rest of the year. Before class ended. Dumbledore told them to investigate further on how spells were created and write a foot essay on it.

After class, Hermione sat at the library alone. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice and since she wasn't a big fan of Quidditch, she politely declined their offer. She decided to get a head start on the essay. Hermione quietly went over to a corner, sat down and took out her books, parchments and inks.

**A/N Very sorry about the short chapters, we promise that once we get to the middle parts of the stories, we will make those chapters longer! Sorry! Please review! It'll give us more encouragement to keep us going!**

**AdeW_CUT_Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - J. K. Rowling owns everything except the plot!**

**A/N Don't forget to review. This chapter is dedicated to TwinsConspiracy! Thank you so much for your opinion. We will try to edit it as soon as we can!**

**AdeW_CUT_Malfoy**

_Chapter 3 - Revelations  
_  
A week passed by quickly and soon enough, the trio found themselves back in the charms classroom for charms creation class. Professor Dumbledore lectured them on charms creation.

"Each person has their own distinct style, but it would take an expert to tell the difference. Before each of you, are transfigured frogs. I want you to use a revealing spell that I, myself created to turn them back into the objects they were. The spell is "revelar". You may now begin."

Hermione pointed at her frog and couldn't help notice but behind her, Malfoy had picked up his wand as well. Damn him for being so quick. Hermione shook the thought off and pointed at the frog, focusing with all her mind...

Behind Hermione, Draco was glowing. Draco pointed his wand at the frog and spoke in a loud voice.

'Revelar...nooo!'

Draco's spell apparently missed the frog and hit Hermione instead.

Hermione froze for a second, then her body crumpled and sagged onto the stone floor. Her body convulsed, twitching with a strange rhythm, abruptly opening her mouth, she let out a scream of pure fear. She twisted and turned moaning in agony, and all Draco could do was stare. Harry was the first to move and levitated Hermione out of the room, bringing her to Madame Pomfrey.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hermione saw a scene which was so similar, yet familiar to Harry. She heard a woman's scream which sounded much like her mothers and then a flash of purple light which disappeared as fast as it had appeared. It wasn't the first time she had a dream like that, just the fact that she had kept it a secret for a lot of years.

Hermione opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw were the anxious expressions of Ron and Harry. She sat up slowly, wincing as pain surged through her whole body, making her ache. Hermione sat up and grinned weakly, but Harry and Ron just continued staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Hermione forced herself to suppress the dull thudding in her head, not wanting her friends to worry about her.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, at least I'm fine now, eh?" Hermione tried to lighten up the mood by joking. Even though it was a poor attempt, she thought that they might take the hint and try to cheer up, as the sombre mood was depressing and made her uneasy. Unfortunately, none can do. The two of them still stared at Hermione like she grew an extra head.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and snapped to them both, "What? Why are you two so serious? Did something happen?"

Harry shook his head in a disbelieving manner, and Ron slowly picked up a mirror, handing it to Hermione. She took it from Ron and peered into it.

"What about her? Who is she?" Hermione asked curiously. The girl in the mirror had black hair wavy, honey coloured eyes with flecks of green and a lips which were full and sort of shaped in the same way as Harry's. Hermione couldn't help but think that she was related to Harry, but that would be impossible, right? Harry was an only child, unless... Unless, he was hiding something from her.

"Is she your sister?" Hermione looked at Harry. She was more confused than ever.

"No," Ron stated with lips set into a thin line of frustration and anger, "The ferret hit you with the Revealing Charm that Dumbledore created and you..." Hermione switched off as all that happened yesterday came back to her.

Hermione groaned inwardly, "That prat! Wait until-"

Her sentence was cut off by Harry, who was running his fingers through his hair with frustration, "But the person in the mirror-look closely. It's...it's you."

"WHAAT!?" Hermione screeched. "Bu…Bu...But that's impossible!"

"Unfortunately, you had been under an appearance changing charm since you were one." said a new voice. The three of them turned and saw Dumbledore walking into the hospital wing towards their direction.

"A what charm?" asked Ron.

"An appearance changing charm, they are used to change the appearance of a person to what the caster is imagining..." Hermione trailed off. "Wait… why would anyone cast an appearance charm on me? My family didn't know the Wizarding world existed until I got my Hogwarts letter. So, it isn't quite possible because I looked exactly like my parents before the charm hit me! Or was I adopted, or a long lost twin sister of Harry, or were my parents also under the appearance changing charm?

"Woah! Calm down Mione, one question at a time." Harry told her.

"Ms Granger, please calm down and I'll explain everything to you. Whilst you were unconscious I did some research, it seems to me that you had an appearance changing charm and another cast on you. Fortunately for you, if the appearance changing charm is used together with another charm, they won't be as strong as when one is used independently. Do you remember having any flashbacks or weird dreams?"

"Well, there is one Professor. I hear a woman's scream which sounded like my mothers, and then there is a flash of purple light." Hermione said, confused.

"Hang on a second that sounds similar to what I dream about!" Harry suddenly said. Hermione and Dumbledore had been so focused on their conversation that they forgot Harry and Ron were still standing there.

"WHAT!?" Hermione shouted once again. "Does this mean Voldemort tried to kill my parents too?"

"Not necessarily Ms Granger, it would not be possible that Voldemort was behind this if not he would have killed your family. But seeing you are still alive but have an appearance charm cast on you, it is more likely to be done by other wizards. I'd like to ask your parents to come to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded her head and Dumbledore sent Harry to floo to her parents' house and bring them to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Please review! It would mean a lot to us :)**

**AdeW_CUT_Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is written by CUT, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**AdeW**

_Chapter 4 - Dumbledore's Act_

Hermione felt the green fire swallow her up and send her whizzing to her parent's fireplace. They were gobsmacked to see an anonymous woman standing before them. Hermione had to stop her mom from screaming 'Burglar!' and stop her dad from spraying pepper spray into her eyes. Hermione was annoyed, but was impressed at their security skills, not that she was going to mention it.

Hermione finally had to shout, 'I am Hermione Granger!' to her parents to make them stop in their interrogations and attacks.

Hermione's parents stared at Hermione for a long time, before her dad asked suspiciously, 'How do you know that you're not lying?'

Hermione was going to say that she could prove it and go into a long lecture about her secrets and things that only she and her family would know, but thankfully, Albus Dumbledore showed up at exactly that moment and saved Hermione from a lot of words.

Albus smiled warmly at the couple and told them what happened. Thankfully, both parents took it without any dramatics, and afterwards, they looked at Hermione with curious expressions.

Knowing that they would keep on pestering her for the details, as Professor Dumbledore had only told them about the basics, she elaborated on the subject, 'In the hospital wing, Harry handed me a mirror; and then, as my reflection and Harry's face were side by side. I thought that the two faces looked very alike, but I never realized that it was my reflection. It's an afterthought, Professor, but would it by any chance that I am… related to Harry?'

Mulling over Hermione's words, Albus frowned, then gradually, his features turned into a smile, 'Miss Granger, I wouldn't say that is impossible, as Harry's family tree isn't actually well defined. It could be that Harry's cousin by chance.'

Hermione's parents looked sad then, 'Hermione, whoever's child you are, we will always love you, remember that, dear.'

Hermione looked at them both, nodded and smiled faintly with tears in her eyes, 'Mom, dad… are those references still okay with you two?' when her parent's both nodded, she continued, 'Even though I am someone else's child, I still love you. You will still be in my heart.'

After that, the three burst into tears, rejoicing the love of their 'family' and mourning the loss of one another. The Granger's didn't notice that Albus had snuck away from this scene, not wanting to intrude their moment.

For Draco, there was a bigger problem for him in store, 'What! Are you kidding me?'

Professor Dumbledore shook his head gravely and repeated his orders, 'You are to protect Miss Granger from any further harm. Now that her real identity is uncovered, Miss Granger may be in danger.

Draco sighed. Even though he didn't hate the mudblood, and he most certainly didn't her killed. But that didn't mean that he was going to agree to put himself in danger to protect her. What would his father think; or worse, the Dark Lord? _This is my own problem_, Draco decided, _Besides, I can't say no to old Dumble anyway, so why bother the argument?_

Draco thought back with now a more negative light when he performed the Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore; over past years, he figured that not everything his father said was right. Actually, not right was an understatement. It was more like all the views that Lucius Malfoy taught Draco were either prejudiced in a way that normal people wouldn't approve of, or that they were just plain evil. Draco was one of the sharpest knives in the bunch, and soon figured this out. He wanted out. Draco then went seeking the other side. The good side. Where there wasn't a sadistic murderer waiting for the day you would join his gang or a highly abusive father that was going to beat you whether you did things right or wrong.

But now, looking at the whole ordeal, he knew that he was now Dumbledore's puppet, nothing more, nothing less.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes, 'Why, Mr Malfoy, you don't even have a choice.'

Draco snarled.

Dumbledore stood up, closing the distance between Draco and himself, 'Let's not play anymore games, Malfoy. We know that I'm a man destroyed by sin. I just hide it well. In the real world, there are no good and bad. You are under my control, and you can do nothing to stop it.'

Draco looked up at him and saw something that terrified him. The insane glint in his eyes made him unconsciously tread backward, hastily, at that, knocking half of the objects on Dumbledore's desk onto the floor.

Dumbledore straightened up then, and said, 'I'll be seeing you then, Draco. Friday. With Hermione.'

Dumbledore then ushered him out, remnants of the lunacy in his eyes gone. Draco couldn't even imagine the evil look on him, even after he saw it with his own eyes. Draco strode away until he reached a secluded corridor and checking that no one was going to find him, cast a Silencing Spell and started punching the wall with all his might. Damn Dumbledore for being able to act so well.

**A/N: CUT doesn't really enjoy doing authors notes, says that she sucks. But who cares, we're pretty close friends so I don't mind doing it for her! Review! (Personally, I think she writes better than me)**

**AdeW**


End file.
